Satsuki's Mom
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Hari ini, Naruto di ajak oleh Satsuki untuk pergi ke Mall, Satsuki sendiri mengajak sang Ibu, Mikoto Uchiha. Warning: Female!Sasuke, Smut, MILF, OOC, AU, Typo, sedikit bumbu cheating. Cerita ini agak mirip dengan Doujinshi yang berjudul Kanomama karya Takayama Chihiro, jadi selamat menikmati!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ini fanfict ada unsur Cheating, agak mirip dengan Netorare sih. Serta, Fanfiction ini mengambil Plot dari Doujin dengan judul: Kanomama karya Takayama Chihiro. Jadi selamat menikmati!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Smut, Cheating, MILF, Porn without Plot(?) dan yang lain.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto, slight Naruto x FemSasuke**

**...**

**..**

**Satsuki's Mama**

**...**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

Hari ini, Naruto menyusul kekasihnya yang bernama Uchiha Satsuki, keduanya akan berangkat menuju ke sebuah Mall untuk berbelanja. Tak lupa, Satsuki mengajak sang Ibu, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Satsuki-chan, maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Naruto yang melangkah mendekati Satsuki, ia tak lupa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal serta memasang wajah kikuknya.

Satsuki menatap datar kekasihnya itu, sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya serta menghela napas lelah. "Tak masalah Naruto. Aku juga baru sampai disini." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar saat Sastuki membalas perkataannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Kaasan akan ikut."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mikoto-obaasan?"

"Hn, ini pertama kalinya Obaasan bertemu denganmu, ya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia kemudian duduk di samping Satsuki yang sedang mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Hai Sastu-chan, Kaasan terlambat karena tadi mencari dompet di kamar."

Naruto terpaku saat melihat Mikoto, dia menatap sosok wanita berambut Raven, wajahnya yang dewasa, serta tubuh proporsional. 'Damn, Ibunya Satsuki sangat anggun.' batin Naruto yang tengah gundah gulana.

"Pasti kau Kekasih Satsuki ya? Namaku Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu dari Satsuki. Tolong jaga putriku Naruto-kun." Ujar Mikoto disertai senyuman indah miliknya. Naruto terpana akan senyuman indah tersebut.

"U-um, aku akan menjaganya Obaasan." Balas Naruto gugup. Dengan susah payah, Naruto meneguk ludahnya, dia terpesona akan wajah cantik serta tubuh milik Mikoto.

"Oke, kita berangkat!" Ujar Satsuki, dia pun memimpin jalan meninggalkan Ibunya serta Naruto. Mikoto pun mengikuti Satsuki dari belakang, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Pemuda itu memijit pangkal hidungnya, dia masih grogi saat mereka bertiga berjalan bersama. 'Damn, Mikoto-baasan sangat seksi.' Dia menatap seluruh tubuh Mikoto, mulai dari bongkahan pantatnya, lalu kedua buah dadanya serta wajah cantiknya.

Di umurnya yang sekarang, Mikoto memang selalu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Wanita itu terus melakukan perawatan pada tubuhnya. "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menjauh?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat dipanggil oleh Mikoto. Dia langsung tersenyum kikuk, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju wanita itu. "Um, aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan kita beli nanti." Balas Naruto, pemuda pirang itu berjalan tanpa melihat Mikoto, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Namun, tanpa disadari Naruto, Mikoto tengah tersenyum misterius dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Satsuki yang saat ini melihat betapa luasnya mall tersebut. "Apa aku harus mencari pakaian sendirian?" gadis itu tengah berpikir saat dirinya ingin memilih pakaiannya sendiri.

Sang Ibu pun mendekati putrinya, dia tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk kepala raven milik putrinya tersebut. "Kau boleh menggunakan Uang yang Okaa-san berikan, pilih pakaian sesuka hatimu, Satsuki-chan." Mikoto memberian sebuah Kartu Kredit kepada Satsuki.

Satsuki pun mengangguk, kemudian berpisah dengan Mikoto dan Naruto. Sementara itu, pemuda pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan melongo, dia kembali meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. _'Sialan, Mikoto Obaa-san memakai celana dalam yang tipis...'_ batin pemuda itu melihat penampakan yang begitu menggiurkan saat Mikoto membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_, bisakah kau ikut aku ke kamar mandi. Aku takut sendirian." Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Kemudian, tangannya ditarik oleh Mikoto untuk berjalan mengikuti wanita itu. "Ayo kita pergi!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di Toilet Mall, tubuh Naruto bergetar kencang, dia sekarang berada di Toilet wanita bersama Ibu dari kekasihnya. "O-obaa-san..."

Mikoto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir plumnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia mendorong Naruto hingga punggung lebar pemuda itu terbentur ke pintu Toilet. "Katakan, kau dari tadi memperhatikan aku bukan?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara seksinya, dia menempelkan buah dadanya di dada bidang milik Naruto. "Seluruh tubuhku kau perhatikan Naruto-_kun_. Matamu kelihatannya tak lepas dariku?"

Naruto hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Mikoto barusan, dia seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah akan melakukan pencurian.

"Katakan saja Naruto-_kun_." Tangan Mikoto mulai beraksi, dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana _Jeans_ yang dipakai oleh Naruto, meremas dengan lembut penis milik Naruto. "Lihat, kau sudah ereksi sekarang."

"O-obaa-san, ja-jangan..."

"Kau berkata jangan, namun penismu ereksi." Remasan Mikoto menguat, ia kemudian menarik tangannya, lalu membuka celana milik Naruto sehingga penis itu muncul dari pelindungnya. "Wah, tak kusangka, milikmu besar juga. Tidak seperti milik Fugaku." Mikoto kemudian turun kebawah, dia berjongkok tepat di depan penis besar milik Naruto.

Tangan putih Mikoto mulai memegang penis itu, dengan lembut ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok penis Naruto dengan lembut, membuat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar saat merasakan lembutnya kocokan dari Mikoto.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, kemudian membuat mulutnya. Dia melahap penis Naruto, memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, sesekali dia menjilati penis Naruto serta kedua buah zakar milik pemuda itu. Mikoto terus melakukan hal tersebut, ia juga tak lupa mempercepat gerakannya membuat Naruto meringis merasakannya.

"A-aku keluar...!"

Tepat saat Mikoto memasukkan penis itu, sebuah cairan putih menyembur tepat ke dalam mulut Mikoto. Wanita itu menelan semua cairan hangat tersebut tanpa sisa, membuat Naruto melongo saat itu juga.

"Ma-maaf..."

Mikoto melepas kulumannya, dia mendongak menatap Naruto, kemudian membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Tak masalah Naruto-_kun_." Wanita itu kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok, dia membalikkan badannya, kemudian melepas celana yang dipakainya.

Naruto melotot saat melihat Mikoto mulai melepas celananya. "O-obaa-san, kenapa kau melepas celanamu?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Naruto barusan, dia kemudian melangkah mundur hingga kedua pantat sintal miliknya itu menyentuh penis Naruto, Mikoto menggesekkan bongkahan pantatnya naik turun. "Naruto-_kun_, kau boleh bermain-main dengan tubuhku."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat Mikoto terus menggesek pantatnya naik turun, kedua tangannya yang bergetar itu menyentuh pinggul ramping milik Mikoto, kemudian mendorongnya sedikit ke depan, dia mengarahkan penisnya menuju liang senggama milik wanita Uchiha itu. Naruto sedikit was-was saat ini, ia tidak mau jika kegiatan ini ketahuan oleh Satsuki.

Namun, apa mau dikata jika tubuh Ibu Kekasihnnya itu begitu seksi di umurnya yang hampir ke kepala empat?

'_Persetan dengan Satsuki, aku lebih memilih ibunya!'_

Naruto pun mendorong pinggulnya, penis besarnya pun mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam liang milik Mikoto, kehangatan pun mulai dirasakan Naruto saat penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina Mikoto.

'_Keperjakaanku di ambil oleh Ibunya Satsuki.'_

Pemuda itu mendorong pelan pinggulnya, kedua tangannya pun naik ke atas hingga menyentuh kedua buah dada milik Mikoto, Naruto menyingkap kaos yang dipakai oleh Mikoto, kemudian meremas buah dadanya dengan lembut, sesekali jemarinya mencubit ujung buah dada milik Mikoto.

"Narutoohh, ahhh..." Naruto langsung menutup mulut Mikoto menggunakan tangannya, pemuda itu tak mau ada seseorang yang mendengarkan desahan yang dikeluarkan wanita tersebut. "Mhhhnn...Mmmhhh..."

"Desahanmu terlalu keras Baa-san." Bisik Naruto tepat di samping telinga Mikoto, ia terus mendorong penisnya maju mundur ke dalam tubuh Mikoto.

Sementara itu, kedua tangan Mikoto bertumpu di dinding toilet. "Uhh..." wanita itu meringis, tubuhnya bergetar saat Naruto masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Cairan hangat pun menyembur membasahi penis Naruto, membuat benda besar itu menjadi licin di dalam liang senggamanya.

"Baa-san, ke-kenapa di dalam sini hangat?"

Mikoto berbalik menatap Naruto, dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepada pemuda yang menjadi kekasih putrinya itu. "Lanjutkan saja..." ujarnya lirih, kemudian pandangannya kembali lagi seperti semula.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di lain pihak, Satsuki sedang berjalan membawa barang belanjaannya, ia bingung menatap kursi panjang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka setelah membeli beberapa barang. "Kemana perginya mereka? Apa aku harus mencarinya di kamar mandi?"Tanpa berpikir lagi, Satsuki berjalan menuju Toilet yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam Toilet tersebut. "Okaa-san, apa kau ada di dalam?"

"Oh, Satsu-_chan_, kau sudah kembali? Maaf, perut Kaasan sedang tak enak, jadi Kaasan tinggal ke Toilet."

"Lalu, Naruto kemana? Harusnya kan dia menunggumu?"

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang mencari obat untuk Kaasan."

"Baiklah, Kaasan, aku akan menunggu di cafe yang tak jauh dari sini!" Satsuki pun pergi meninggalkan toilet tersebut.

Di dalam bilik Toilet, Mikoto sedang duduk di atas paha Naruto dengan penis pemuda itu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Wajah Mikoto sangat puas saat penis besar milik Naruto memasuki liang senggama miliknya.

"Aku sudah keluar berkali-kali, tapi kau keluar beberapa kali tadi. Naruto-_kun_, Satsuki tak salah memilih dirimu."

Pemuda yang ada di depan Mikoto itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajah lelahnya. Sebenarnya dia agak lelah saat melakukan aktifitas ini. "Terima kasih Mi-mikoto-san..."

Mikoto pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut, dia menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, kemudian menarik kepala Naruto dan menenggelamkannya di kedua buah dadanya. "Keluarkan semua Naruto-_kun_... keluarkannn..."

Kedua tangan Naruto menahan pinggul Mikoto yang bergerak. Tak lupa, dia sesekali menggigit permukaan kulit Mikoto, memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sekitar buah dada Mikoto. "Mi-mikoto-san, aku keluar..."

"Kita keluarkan sama-sama... ahhhnn..."

"Keh!" Naruto menyemburkan sperma hangatnya ke dalam vagina Mikoto, bersamaan dengan itu, wanita Uchiha tersebut telah sampai pada Klimaksnya. Mikoto tersenyum puas akan klimaksnya bersama Naruto.

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Satsuki, maaf Kaasan lama, tadi Naruto-_kun _tak mau masuk ke dalam toilet karena malu."

Satsuki memasang wajah cemberut kepada kedua orang itu. "Aku maafkan." Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat Satsuki memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa pakaian saja Kaasan. Tapi aku suka dengan beberapa pakaian ini. Coba lihatlah!"

"Wahh, sepertinya bagus." Mikoto duduk tepat di depan Satsuki, sementara Naruto berada di samping Mikoto.

Pemuda pirang itu meremas lembut pantat sintal milik Mikoto, di saat wanita itu melihat-lihat pakaian yang ditunjukkan oleh Satsuki. _"Maaf, tanganku licin."_

Mikoto mencubit tangan Naruto. _"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, Naruto-kun."_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**END!**

**Iseng btw! Jadi jangan minta lanjut wkwowkwokw**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini, Naruto berkunjung kerumah Satsuki, tetapi ia tak mendapati Satsuki ada di rumahnya. Dia malah mendapati sosok wanita cantik yang berusia hampir setengah abad. Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Satsuki. Sosok yang menjadi Ibu bagi Satsuki, sungguh jika wanita itu masih jomblo, Naruto akan langsung menembakknya.

Sayangnya wanita itu sudah menikah. Tapi, siapa peduli? Ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebenarnya, karena setelah dapat anaknya kenapa tak mendekati Ibunya?

Naruto menyeringai sesaat, ia terus memandangi kedua pantat milik Mikoto. Ugh, sungguh kelihatan lezat, apalagi ia memakai celana jeans pendek yang memperlihatkan kedua paha putih nan lezat itu, lalu kaos putih ketat. Penis Naruto berdiri begitu saja.

Nafsu pemuda itu sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, dia langsung melesat lalu memeluk Mikoto dari belakang. Wanita itu terkejut setelah mendapat sebuah serangan dari belakang, ia tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. "Uhh, Naruto..."

Pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab, ia meremas buah dada Mikoto dengan lembut, penis Naruto yang berdiri pun digesekkan di bongkahan pantat seksi milik Mikoto. "Mikoto-san..." gumam Naruto, ia lalu menarik kaos putih itu ke atas, membuat kedua payudara Mikoto memantul keatas dan kebawah. Kedua netra biru Naruto melotot melihat dua buah benda besar dengan ujungnya yang berwarna merah muda, ia pun menyentuh puting susuk Mikoto, mencubit kecil lalu menariknya naik turun.

Naruto sangat suka memainkan kedua benda tersebut, sembari ia terus menggesekkan penisnya. Ia pun mencium leher Mikoto, memberikan sebuah bercak merah di sana. "Ahh, Naru..." wanita itu memanggil nama Naruto, kedua tangan putihnya itu memegang tangan Naruto. Mikoto sudah mulai terangsang akibat sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto. "Ki-kita ke ruang tamu!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Mikoto dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Mereka berdua membiarkan kaos putih Mikoto tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Pemuda pirang itu melempar Mikoto hingga mengadu kesakitan, tak sampai disitu, Naruto membuka celana jeans pendek milik Mikoto. Di sana terpampang sebuah liang senggama yang sudah basah, Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia pun melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat, Mikoto tersenyum melihat tubuh atletis pacar anaknya itu.

"Kau sungguh seksi Naruto."

Mikoto membuka kedua kakinya, ia membiarkan Naruto untuk menjamah liang senggamanya, sembari ia terus menyentuh tubuh seksi Naruto. Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Mikoto setelah vaginanya di masuki dua jari Naruto, pemuda itu mengocoknya dengan cepat, membuat desahan Mikoto semakin kencang.

Tubuh seksi Mikoto melengkung ke atas, ia merasakan cairan cintanya keluar akibat kocokan yang diberikan Naruto. "Ahh, Naru...ahh..." Naruto menarik jemarinya, ia pun mengarahkan penis tegangnya ke Vagina Mikoto. Benda milik Naruto merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuh Mikoto, pemuda itu mendorongnya dengan pelan, tak lupa ia meremas kedua gundukan milik Mikoto.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, penisnya keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Mikoto, bergesekan dengan dinding rahim Mikoto yang basah akibat cairan cintanya.

Mikoto terlihat pasrah saat ia di setubuhi oleh Naruto, dia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit desahan, kedua tangannya pun terangkat dan memeluk leher Naruto, begitupula dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk pinggul ramping Mikoto, untuk mencegahnya agak tidak jatuh. Ia terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya, hingga ia menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya. Naruto mengeluarkan banyak sperma di dalam vagina Mikoto.

_"Ahh, fuck... This is awesome Mikoto-san."_

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesra. "Kau boleh melakukannya jika Satsuki tak ada di rumah, oke?"

"Akan kulakukan Mikoto-san, jangan khawatir." Mikoto tersenyum mesum mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fugaku Uchiha meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan beruntun, Satsuki dan Mikoto begitu sedih saat mengetahui berita tersebut, dan Naruto datang untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu selalu ada untuk keduanya, terutama bersama Mikoto. Hubungannya bersama Mikoto pun tak pernah diketahui oleh Satsuki, gadis itu mengira kedekatannya kekasihnya dengan sang Ibu hanya hubungan antara calon mertua dengan menantunya.

Tapi Satsuki tak mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya dari kedua orang yang disayangi itu.

"Naruto-kun ahhh... Ahhh..."

Mikoto menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, penis Naruto keluar masuk di dalam vagina Mikoto, pakaian wanita itu berantakan akibat gerakan keduanya.

Kedua payudara Mikoto terus diremas Naruto, sesekali dia mencubit puting susu wanita itu membuatmya mendesah nikmat. Mulut Naruto pun mulai menghisap puting susu Mikoto, tubuh wanita itu menegang saat putingnya di hisap Naruto.

"Ahhh, Naru... Penismu nikmat sekali... Ahh..." Mikoto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Aku keluar, akh!"

Penis Naruto langsung basah akibat cairan cinta Mikoto, wanita itu menghentikan gerakkannya. Tapi Naruto malah menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Stop ahhh... Naruto... Stop...!"

"Tidak sebelum aku keluar!" Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. "Akh, Mikoto-san!" Naruto meremas pantat sintal Mikoto, sembari mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Mikoto, cairan putih itu memenuhi liang senggama Mikoto.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Mikoto menungging, kedua tangannya bertumpu di ujung kasur kamarnya. "Ohhh, cepat masukkan Naruto!"

"Bersabarlah sedikit." Naruto memasukkan penisnya yang tegang ke dalam liang belakang Mikoto, ia mendorongnya pelan. "Sempit, ugh!" Tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah Vibrator berbentuk penis, dan memasukannya ke dalam liang senggama Mikoto.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, disertai tangannya yang menekan tombol untuk menyalakan Vibrator.

"Ahhh... Naruto..."

"Bagaimana?"

Tubuh Mikoto melengkung saat kedua lubangnya dimasuki oleh benda asing, wanita itu terlihat menikmati bagaimana getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh Vibrator itu, sementara liang belakangnya dimasuki oleh penis Naruto.

"Ahhhh aku keluar!"

Naruto hanya mendengus saat merasakan dirinya juga akan klimaks. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh ramping Mikoto, dan mengeluarkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalam liang belakang Mikoto.

"Sial, ini enak sekali Mikoto-san."

"Yaahh, datanglah lagi ahhh..."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
